In general, a dishwasher is a device that removes contaminants, such as food wastes, from tableware or cooking utensils (hereinafter, simply referred to as “dishes”) using detergent and wash water.
The dishwasher can include a main body having a washing tub, a door for opening and closing an opening part of the main body, a sump disposed at the bottom of the washing tub for storing wash water, a washing pump for pumping out the wash water stored in the sump, and spray arms for spraying the wash water pumped out by the washing pump to the washing tub. In addition, a filter for filtering foreign matter from the wash water may be mounted at the sump.
In the conventional dishwasher, however, wash water remaining in a flow channel connected between the sump and the spray arms can flow backward to the sump when the operation of the washing pump is finished with the result that the foreign matter filtered by the filter may be introduced into the washing tub.